Vongola-Style babysitter
by AnimeOtaku29
Summary: the Ten-year bazooka broke and has turned Tsuna 3. What will his guardians do? and who is this new girl, and why does she know so much and telling them so little? There is an OC, Sorry! (This one is just for fun so some random updates)
1. The Beginning of it all

Okay so I've decided to post this other story too, it's been stuck in my head like crazy soooo lets begin!

(There is an OC in this, sorry I know not a lot of people like OC in stories sometimes)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_'__Thought'_

"Talk"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all:

It had been at least 2 weeks since the announcement of Vongola Neo Primo, which to Tsuna meant more pain and work with his Sadistic Tutor, and everything had been normal (as normal as a middle school mafia boss that is) and today was Friday, which meant he had a meeting today with his famiglia (Something Reborn had _suggested_)

Tsuna was just opening the gate to his house when he heard someone call out to him "Yo, Tsuna" said tuna fish turned around to see his goofy smiled rain guardian, "Ah, Hi Yamamoto!" he said with a smile before looking around "Where's Kaoro?" He asked tilting his head a bit

"Haha, He said Enma and them had a big shot meeting with some other famiglia" Tsuna sweat dropped '_Scary_' but he'll have to do that to one day or reborn will have his head for Vongola not showing face at a meeting, especially since they were such a big famiglia compared to every other one.

"Ah, well then everyone will be here soon do you wanna come inside?" Tsuna offered, Yamamoto nodded and followed Tsuna inside. "I'm home!" But no answer "Mama?" Tsuna walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table;

"**_Dear Tsu-kun,_**

**_Mama and papa went out for a 2_****_nd_********_honeymoon so please be safe and keep the house in tip top shape while mama is gone_**

******_Love,_********_Mama_**

**_P.s. Mama will call when she is on her way back_**

"Ah" was all he could say before the front door blew up '_so much for tip top shape'_ suddenly someone was screaming "10th!" once the smoke cleared there in the, well what was left of it, was Gokudera "10th I am so sorry, I have no right to be your right hand man for making you walk all by yourself" he bowed but before Tsuna could reply Yamamoto answered "Haha, don't worry I walked with him"

"AH! BASEBALL IDIOT! IM HIS RIGHT HAND MAN SO I SHOULDVE WALKED WITH HIM NOT YOU!" Tsuna then cut it "Don't worry Gokudera, you don't always have to wal-""Your disturbing the peace herbivore I shall **_bite you to death_**" Tsuna paled and turned to see Hibari covered in dust from the explosion.

"kufufufufu, seems like the little skylark is pissed from missing his little nap time" 'What else could go wrong' was Tsuna's only thought before a gun shot was heard threw out the house making all of the guardians cover Tsuna. "Seems like your all still on your toes" Everyone turned to Reborn who was sitting in the kitchen on the chair but he was different he looked a little taller that he did just the other day.

"Reborn!" everyone said in sync(Except Hibari, and Mukuro), before another shot was fired "Be quiet, lets clean this place a bit then continue with this meeting, right? Boss~ " Tsuna shivered, the way reborn had said boss just felt way to wrong and it didn't make him feel like one, no, quite the opposite it made him feel small.

After about an hour of cleaning up they finally got settled in to the living room, "Oi, where's the stupid cow?" everyone thought, he actually never really appeared this afternoon, but then suddenly came a scream from the hall "DIE REBORN!" Lambo than jumped from the hall and headed straight to reborn with a gun, which in turn made the Hitman react automatically to jump and smack the gun out of the five year olds' hands.

"You're 100 years too early in trying to kill the greatest Hitman in the world" he replied before giving Lambo another smack ushing he towards the front door which reborn will regret later on. "Gotta…Be…Calm" Lambo chanted before finally giving up and pulling out his Bazooka, this is where the story now takes a plummet.

"I'm here to THE EXTREAM!" Ryohei Sasagawa announced as he smacked Lambo out of the way with the door, thus causing damage to the bazooka as well as Lambo letting it go making fly and falling on our favorite little tuna, then a big bang sound followed by a puff of….blue smoke?

"TSUNA!" the guardians yelled, Most of the guardians were already by the spot where their boss once stood. The smoke cleared and there where the boss once stood was what seemed like a 3 year old little boy with fluffy gravity defying hair, cute little chubby cheeks, and finally big brown doe eyes that had a little fear.

The whole room was shocked till finally after about a good minute of awkward silence Gokudera spoke up "_T-TENTH_?!" the cute little Tsuna in turned began crying big crocodile tears "MMM…" suddenly yamamoto got the hint on whatwas about to go down "A-ah wait, d-don't" Too late "WWWAAAAHHHHHH" now that everyone was out of there shock, they still had no clue how to deal with a crying toddler, Tsuna or not it was still a toddler.

After about 15 minutes of trying everything they could think of to make him stop, 5 minutes being spent on holding reborn back from shooting him, they all decided that maybe he would stop if he went to the park even thought it was about 7 pm they thought it would at least be a good shot. "Can I just shot him now?" Reborn said with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Ma, don't be to rash kid there has to be something to stop him" "Kufufufui could always put him back in one of my llusions" Mukuro stated before the Gokudera jumped in "NO, you stupid pineapple head that made be scream even louder!"

While all the Guardians and the Hitman were busy "Talking it out" on what to do, the little toddler was still screaming. "Honey, what's wrong" Tsuna looked up only to see an older girl bent down trying to at least make herself seem less taller and scary. She had Long wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, Red-ish brown eyes that held a feeling of care and loving in them and she wore glasses that had a tint to them.

Tsuna was sort of relaxed around this girl; none of those scary people had asked Tsuna what was wrong they had just tried a bunch of random things to get him to stop, he had only been crying because he just wanted to know why a bunch of people were in his house and why his mama wasn't there.

"I w-want mama" little Tsuna was beginning to shed tears until he suddenly felt himself being picked up. "Awww, your sooo cute!" the girl giggled "Well I'll help you but it looks like your tired do you wanna try and take a nap first than we can begin searching for your mama?" Tsuna took a second to think, the girl seemed nice and she doesn't seem to have any ill intent or be lying and for some reason he had this fun feeling telling him she was safe to be with. "Yes" and with that the girl sat on a nearby bench and rocked him back in forth, and singing a bit till he feel asleep.

~ With the others ~

"BASEBALL FREAK HOW IS PLAYING CATCH WITH HIM GOING TO MAKE THE TENTH STOP CRING IN ANYWAY?!" Yamamoto laughed "Why not, it's not like you came up with anything better" but before the argument could get out of hand chrome, who had been quiet to watch the whole scene play out noticed something "Bossu isn't crying anymore" everybody stopped to listen, nothing but nature and singing?

"Kufufufufu, that is true but where is little Tsunayoshi-kun?" panic no rose up into everyone's chest weather they showed or voiced it was up to their character. They all booked it all over the park only to stop near a park bench not too far from they were only about 30 feet or so.

There was a girl singing; she had long wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, she had on sweatpants and a white t-Shirt with slippers on. She had glasses on that had tint but you could easily tell that she was closing her eyes.

When they finally were done with looking at the girl they finally found what they had been looking for in her arms. The girl had finished singing when Gokudera was the first to act "Oi! GET AWAY FROM THE 10TH!" Gokudera was rushing towards her when suddenly the girl silenced him. "Shhhh, you'll wake little Tsuna up Gokudera" Finally understanding he bowed and whispered/yelled "I AM SO VERY SORR-" before he could finish he had gotten a thought in his head but before he could act Yamamoto did.

"Haha, I don't remember us telling you are names~" he's voice sounded light and playful almost bouncy but his face looked the exact opposite

The girl had a shadow over her face than she looked up at them with a smile and her eyes dramatically changed to a scarlet red "_whoopsies, I messed up~"_


	2. The new girl

Otay, let us begin shall we? Review your opinions too if possible, and don't be too afraid to suggest things to be in here, I'll try and fit it. :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

'Thought'

"Talk"

Chapter 2: The new girl:

Previously:

When they finally were done with looking at the girl they finally found what they had been looking for in her arms. The girl had finished singing when Gokudera was the first to act "Oi! GET AWAY FROM THE 10TH!" Gokudera was rushing towards her when suddenly the girl silenced him. "Shhhh, you'll wake little Tsuna up Gokudera" Finally understanding he bowed and whispered/yelled "I AM SO VERY SORR-" before he could finish he had gotten a thought in his head but before he could act Yamamoto did.

"Haha, I don't remember us telling you are names~" he's voice sounded light and playful almost bouncy but his face looked the exact opposite

The girl had a shadow over her face than she looked up at them with a smile and her eyes dramatically changed to a scarlet red _"__whoopsies, I messed up~"_

**Now:**

Yamamoto took a swing at the girl with his sword, the Girl than jumped up before the sword made contact leaving the bench divided in half. She landed on a nearby lamp which was just above the bench, She sighed "Guess I can't really hide anything now"

Her eyes than began glowing than suddenly her eyes became cat like ,her nails grew to sharp lengths and her teeth became cat-like as well, she gave the Guardians a Cheshire cat grin than turned to little Tsuna, who was still sound asleep as if nothing was wrong.

She than fixed her hold on him "Aww, he must be a heavy sleeper" The girl cooed until she was interrupted by an angry storm guardian "LET GO OF THE TENTH, WOMAN!" he then pulled out several bombs and chucking them at the girl it wasn't until they went off did he realize that he may or may not hit his boss.

"Phew, so mean Gokudera you could've hit Tsu-kun" Gokudera jumped 'when did she get behind me' as he swung around he found out that he indeed hit the girl, but only her backside, which was odd seeing as he had aimed straight for her annoying face. "Kufufufufu, seems like our little guest here has _some_ skill, but is it enough?" Just than Ryohei jumped in front of Mukuro and swung at the girl full force, but all the girl did was jump up and use his hand to launch her back making her land near a fence that surrounded the park.

"Humph, this is getting old fast. Shall we end this" a voice behind the girl spoke up it was reborn he had his gun readied and aimed at her back, then took the shot.

"Ah, I don't think it's safe to have that baby" The girl spoke up, beside the Hitman. Everyone was stunned; this girl who seemed like nothing more than a civilian was able to evade _the world's greatest hitman's shot._

The girl sighed, and leaned back onto the gate "Man, seeing as you were guardians and one of you holds the title greatest Hitman I was hoping for some action but this is way _too easy_. _Are you being serious at all_?" she gave a little pout as if they had been ruining her fun.

"OI, WOMAN WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK? YOU COULDN'T EVEN EVADE MY TRIPLE BOMB!" before the girl could answer Hibari spoke up "The omnivore could have easily avoid those" everyone turned to the skylark "WHAT?!" Gokudera yelled, Chrome than spoke up as well "She was protecting Bossu"

"And why would she protect him to THE EXTREAM?" than sighed "Because why would I want any harm to come to a child that I was asked to watch over?" they all turned to the girl confusion written all over their faces "he just got like this, how?" Chrome began to ask but was interrupted "but that is all I will tell you for now, but might I say Tsu-kun is a very heavy sleeper" she than began poking the sleeping child's cheek.

Suddenly he began to flutter his little eye open, than he yawned and rubbed his little eyes "Aww sleepy head, are you wide awake now?" when the guardians finally looked at the girl again she looked normal, all her cat-like features had all disappeared. The girl turned to the group, "Ah, my name is Korinzu Sonja, but if you want you can call me Sonja" She gave an innocent smile, "Haha what a unique name you have there, but Sonja-Chan how can we truly trust you?"

She sat there and pondered, then it hit her "Ah, I know!" she began to unhooked a chain from around her neck and then tossed it to Yamamoto. Confused as to what she had tossed to him he took a good look at it and almost dropped in shock, the others were interested in what had caused the baseball to almost drop it, but as soon as they got a good look at it they too were stunned.

It was a silver ring with a cobalt blue gem in the middle a small ribbon made of silver going across the lower middle of the gem that said Vongola but what had truly surprised the guardians was what was engraved in the middle of the ring a picture of a moon under the Vongola crest.

…

….

"ANOTHER GUARDIAN?!" they all screamed, than stared wide eye at the girl who was no longer paying attention to them but to a laughing giggling Tsuna.

Till next time~


End file.
